Giving your Life to Protect your Brother One-shot
by rubyyoshi
Summary: One-shot, a retelling of Book 2, Chapter 24 of Archangel1225's Of Light and Shadow book series. Told from Sting's perspective. (Spoilers about the book series, please only read if you have read the series up to that point)


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot based off of Archangel1225's Of Light and Shadow book series. It's a retelling of Book 2, Chapter 24 from Sting's perspective. (To the best of my ability)**

**Sting, Fang and the Vanguards belong to Archangel1225**

**Wyatt belongs to Rubyyoshi**

**I own nothing of Spyro, the Legend of Spyro or Spyro Skylanders**

* * *

First, it was pain.

"Sting!"

I can't tell who called it, but I do know why they called it. I took a blade meant for my brother. I saw this event though, even before today. Going through this event was another story. Although I saw this event, I fully embrace it.

"Get Sting out of here! Everyone else, go!" Captain Spyro commanded. I knew why he was sending everyone else out too. The beings that gave me this gaping hole have weapons made out of dark crystals. Dark crystals, known as convexity in crystalline form, is poisonous to dragons except those that are purple. Spyro and Leon rushed to chase off the doppelgangers, while Fang quickly hefted me on his back and flew out away from the ruins of the city. The outside air seemed almost too pretty. Snowflakes falling, fresh air and the sun setting made it almost like paradise. After a couple minutes of flying, Fang landed in a small field that had a thin layer of snow and some flowers peeking through it. He set me down carefully as if my wound couldn't hurt me any worse. After the initial shock of pain, it was only getting worse by the second.

"Why?" Fang started. "Why did you take that blade for me?"

"Because it's what family does bro." I responded. "Also, you have Charlotte to look after."

"But… but what about Frost? What is she going to think? And how is she going to react to this? You've been friends with her for a long time. She'll be devastated…" Fang retaliated.

"She'll be fine. Someone will help guide her through this. I don't know who, but someone will." I answered. It's hard to explain, but I knew for a fact that this was true. Soon after, the other vanguards landed next to Fang and me. Charlotte and Flare were hugging each other letting tears run freely and Zephyr, Twitch and Fang gave nervous glances at each other and at me.

"Hey guys, it's alright…" I started again. "I know it must be hard for you guys, but it's what fate has set for me."

"But… Why?" Twitch asked. He was trying hard to hold back tears, but I could see them in the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know, but all I know, is that I have to save someone." I replied back. I didn't think of this at all, and giving an answer that I wasn't too honest with is bad, but he seemed to buy it.

"Everyone, I want someone to tell Spyro to never stop believing in his mate. They were made for each other, and they belong together forever. Also, tell him to never stop believing in Cynder." I finished, the pain was almost consuming me, but I still have some things I need to say. Before long, Cynder, Spyro and Leon came down to where we all were.  
Not having much time left, I had to get this out immediately.

"Leon…" I trailed, it was hard for me to speak now, but I have to get this out. Leon gave me a curious look, "Remember when I said you would open up to us dragons?" Leon nodded to me, as we both recalled that night. It was my real first confrontation with Sin. "It's not true. I never did see that." I whispered basically. I was beginning to black out.

"I'm glad I could have been friends with all of you." I finished, drawing my last breath. I let the pain consume me fully, and within all of this pain, came light. I was heading towards the light, away from all my friends and family. Away from the world I knew and love. Drifting towards the light, the last words I had another premonition.

_"He'll be here forever, Frost. He'll be in all of our hearts, because he's in your heart." A dragon who was about to reach draconic puberty calmly spoke to Frost. He had aureolin yellow scales and India green wings and underbelly. He was a lighting dragon, and his name is Wyatt._

* * *

**Post-story Author's Note: When I read this chapter originally, I broke down insanely hard. Sting is by far my most favorite out of everyone and this chapter basically turned my life upside down. I wrote this as a little tribute to him, seeing that he was stripped of his life.**

**Also, this is basically my first fanfic and my first one-shot, so hopefully not a whole lot of hate...?**


End file.
